Lunasun
|Race1 = Sword |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Transformation |Character2 = Juliet Sun |Kanji2 = ジュリエット・サン |Romaji2 = Jurietto San |Alias2 = The White Maiden |Gender2 = |Race2 = Sword |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Transformation |Image Gallery = }} Lunasun is a pair between Irene's maidens Heine and Juliet. Despite her personalities and looks, the two are a pair of swords (a black one and a white one) About Heine and Juliet Heine Lunasea Heine Lunasea (ハイネ・ルナシー Haine Runashī) is a soldier/weapon in the Alvarez Imperial Army, and a part of the Irene Squad, that serves directly under the Shield of Spriggan, Irene Belserion. In her human form, Heine is a youthful woman with a slim figure and sharp eyes. She has dark-colored hair that hangs over her face and leans partially to the right side of her face while having two separate strands on both sides of her face. She dons a light-colored bandanna with lined design and a crescent moon-shaped hair ornament on the back of her head. She also wears a zebra-patterned cloak with a crescent moon design on the back. It exposes the dark-colored full body suit she wears, noted to have net-shaped designs on the sides and on the forearms. There are various line borders that separate the two, coming in straight and curved patterns. In her true form as a sword, Heine appears as archaic black sword with an intrinsic diamond pattern blade design that streaks down the weapon's metal. Juliet Sun Juliet Sun (ジュリエット・サン Jurietto San) is a soldier in the Alvarez Imperial Army, and a part of the Irene Squad, that serves directly under the Shield of Spriggan, Irene Belserion. In her human form, Juliet is a youthful woman with a childlike figure, unlike her partner. She has light-colored hair in short pigtails that are held up with dark-colored bows, with straight-cut bangs hanging slightly over her face. She wears a light-colored coat that ends in a skirt with frills at the end and having various straps over its surface.She wears fur-lined snow boots.3 In her true form as a sword, Juliet appears as a simple white sword with an intrinsic design streaking down on the guard handle History Unknown Relationship Heine and Juliet share a strange relationships. They act as sisters, love rivals (about Irene) or friends according the situation. Actually they are a set of two complementary swords based on day (Juliet) or night (Heine). Juliet is the primary sword (a common white sword), Heine is the secondary one (the user can shift the sword in the night to erase its presence or combine the two sword into a two-sword style). Irene modified the two sword according the legend of Zoania turning the black sword into a ninja girl named Heine Lunasea and the white sword into a magycal girl named Juliet Sun. Synopsis Alvarez Empire Arc Juliet and Heine moved into northern part of Fiore with Irene. The two receveid the order to stop enemy's squad but Universe One scrambled their position. They ended into the southern part of 'Scarlet' Fiore and attacked the new enemy squad. The two made a bet about Mirajane but the mage with the use of Take Over: Mirajane Alegria got the upper hand about them. Mirajane asked the two to stop the battle but without magic the two maidens reverted into two swords summoning their enchanter, Irene References Navigation